neworderfandomcom-20200223-history
Seal's Mini Stories!
Silynx and Starry Word Count- 818 The Council was on vacation for a month. Silynx, the Council Master, and his wife Starry wanted to go on a vacation. Silynx had reserved a room at the Ardougne Suite Hotel. He knew that Starry would love to visit the big city. They got in their private carriage and headed towards Ardougne. Starry and Silynx made out in the back on the way there. They were deeply in love. She loved his muscular body and he loved her sparkling eyes. They started to see many large buildings and towers. They both knew they had arrived in Ardougne. The carriage dropped them off at their hotel and they checked in. They were given the luxury sweet. A large king sized bed and hot tub greeted them. Both were hungry for dinner so they decided to take a bath later. They held hands and walked down the streets of Ardougne looking for a place to eat. All of a sudden, a man and a woman appear in the market area. They dance together and do the tango. They introduce themselves as Romeo and Juliet. Starry had heard of them before, but Silynx had no idea who they were. Romeo and Juliet were a dancing and martial arts fighting couple. They loved to fight just about anyone to show they were #1. Starry didn’t like Juliet’s attitude one bit, thinking she was the very best at everything. The crowd applauded the couple. Romeo and Juliet looked over and saw Silynx and Starry. They went up to them and danced in their faces. Starry had gone to high school with Juliet, so they knew each other. Juliet said to Starry “It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a hammer.” Starry couldn’t believe this. She responded with “I only wanted to look like you.” Juliet was offended, no one had ever comeback at her before. The men backed away slowly, knowing that the ladies were about to explode. Juliet called Starry a fat pig. Starry responded by calling Juliet an ugly whore. Juliet finally lost it and bitch slapped Starry. Starry jumped on top of Juliet and started scratching her. Romeo stepped in and tried to push Starry off, but Silynx tackled him. The tag team match began. Romeo broke free of Silynx’s grasp and kicked him. Juliet poked Starry in the eyes then kicked her off. Romeo and Juliet regrouped and got in their fighting pose. They were very skilled. Silynx and Starry only knew the few moves that Zorak and Sealio had taught them, but they weren’t going to back down. Juliet started to do flips and came towards Starry. She grabbed Juliet’s leg and threw her to the ground. Romeo charged at Silynx. Silynx dodged and kicked him. The ladies started to pull each other’s hair and insulted each other. Silynx picked up Romeo and threw him into a market stall. Starry picked up tomatoes and threw them at Juliet. Her face was all red and the crowd laughed. Romeo got up and hit Silynx with a piece of wood. He fell to the floor in pain. Juliet grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it at Starry. It hit her in the arm and she fell. Everyone assumed that Romeo and Juliet would leave Silynx and Starry alone now, but they didn’t. Romeo and Juliet were loyal to Jango, and knew that Silynx and Starry were friends with the group that killed him. They were going to kidnap, torture, and kill the couple. Juliet grabbed Starry’s hair and dragged her. Romeo picked up Silynx and carried him on his shoulder. People witnessed this event happen and no one was brave enough to stand up to the powerful couple. Silynx and Starry had to think fast. Starry suddenly remember something Sealio taught her: rage. Sealio had taught everyone how to do a minor rage when needed. Rage was a very useful ability when you have it under control. It increases attack, strength, and damage. Starry started to growl. Juliet stopped and looked at her. She broke free and tackled Juliet. Silynx had seen what Starry was doing and started to do the same. He went into rage and knocked out Romeo. Starry knocked out Juliet as well. The couple realized that they had won and quickly stopped their rage, before it got worse. The crowd cheered and applauded Silynx and Starry. Romeo and Juliet had always been causing trouble, but now someone finally stopped them. Knights came and took Romeo and Juliet into custody. It turns out they were wanted for theft and war crimes in several cities across Gielenor. The owner of the best restaurant in Ardougne, Ardy’s Place, offered the couple a free dinner. Silynx and Starry went to eat their dinner. After that, they went back to the hotel and took a bath in the hot tub. Ruser and Obion Word Count- 516 (Note- This story takes place 50 years before the events in Return of the Dark Lord.) There was a disturbance in the Soul Realm. Zimberfizz, a young imp, was worried that his master was up to something. Nomad, the Soul Realm leader, had been acting strange lately. Zimberfizz contacted a young adventurer, Ruser, to investigate Nomad. Ruser and his younger apprentice, Obion, accepted the job and went to the Soul Realm. Once there, they were greeted by Nomad sitting in his throne. There was a large Soul Obelisk behind him. The powerful magician told Ruser and Obion to leave immediately. Ruser refused, knowing that Nomad was up to no good. Nomad, this time with a more aggressive tone, tells them to leave. Neither adventurer moved an inch. Nomad stood up from his throne and prepared to kill the two. Ruser and Obion took out their swords and moved into defensive position. Nomad shoots magic attacks at them, but they dodge. Nomad throws bombs on the floor. Ruser jumps over each one and attacks Nomad. Nomad is hit and falls. He quickly teleports back to his throne before Ruser can get another hit. Nomad prepares a special attack, Soul Blast. He casts it; Ruser is protected behind a pillar, but Obion takes some damage when he is standing in the open. The bombs on the ground explode, but no one is hurt. Ruser immediately rushes over to Obion to check on him. He is fine, but weak. The two turn around and surprised that there are 4 Nomads. He had created illusions of himself by using double team. All of the Nomads charge towards them. Wise Ruser throws a boomerang at them all. The clones disappear and the normal Nomad catches the boomerang. Nomad is now getting furious. He expected this to be an easy win. Ruser and Obion weren’t planning to give up any time soon. Nomad went into Berserk mode. Berserk is a powerful move that gives someone the ability to attack their opponent rapidly. Ruser and Obion use their swords to defend themselves from Nomad’s rapid staff attacks. Nomad becomes tired, but hasn’t given up yet. He prepares his most powerful move, Disintegrate. Everyone is teleported to the center of the room. Nomad freezes his opponents in place. Ruser and Obion begin using magic to attack the magician. Nomad lets off a powerful explosion that pushes everyone away. Everyone lays on the floor weak. Obion is knocked unconscious. Luckily, Ruser is fine and stands up limping. Nomad lays next to his throne weak. Ruser limps over to him. He grabs Nomad and lifts him up. Nomad falls to the ground dead. Zimberfizz teleports to the room and congratulates Ruser. Obion wakes up and walks over to them. They are both very confused and have no idea why Nomad attacked them. Zimberfizz had figured out what Nomad’s plans were. The Soul Obelisk collected energy and gave it to anyone who sat in the throne. Nomad had evil plans to take over Gielenor. Zimberfizz thanks the two young adventurers and they leave the Soul Realm. Over the next 40 years, they go on many adventures together in Gielenor and other places too. Asarokion Word Count- 567 Count Victor Draynor Drakan had been attacking people in Draynor Village recently. This was unusual because he usually stayed in his manor, which was just north of the village. Count Lumwood became worried of this. Count Draynor and Count Lumwood were cousins that did not get along with each other. Asarokion was sent by his father to go investigate. This would be good training for him. He first went to the village to question the villagers. They all said that Victor rarely came out. He normally only came out once or twice a year, but he has been coming out almost everyone night recently. Most victims were left dead, but one man survived the attack and told Asarokion about his experience. The survivor said that the vampire was stronger. He usually was very weak, since he lived so far away from his home in Morytania. Asarokion came to the conclusion that Victor was getting more power somehow. A woman came up to him and gave him garlic. Garlic is a vampire’s weakness. Asarokion, luckily, did not have any of his parent’s vampire traits in him; so the garlic did not hurt him. He thanked the villagers for the information and went north to the manor. He arrived at the main gates. The temperature suddenly dropped. It got colder and darker. Asarokion shivered, but kept going. The dead trees stared at the boy walking to the manor. All of a sudden, a tree whips Asarokion with its branch. Surprised, he takes out his sword and chops it off. He looked around and saw an evil owl looking at him. The owl swooped down and pecked at Asarokion. He grabbed the bird and bit its head off. He proceeded to the front door. Surprisingly, it was open. Asarokion walked inside and the door slammed behind him. He turned around and tried to open it, but it was locked. The house was dark. Spider webs were on every torch. The paintings on the wall seemed to stare at you when you walked by them. Asarokion began exploring the manor. He walked downstairs to the basement. There was only a coffin surrounded by torches down there. Just the sight of the spooky coffin gave Asarokion goose bumps. He slowly tip toed to the coffin. Once there, he cautiously opened the coffin up. Count Draynor leaped out and started hissing at Asarokion. He crawled on the walls chasing the boy. Asarokion screamed and ran up the stairs, only to trip and fall. Victor jumped on top of him and tried sucking him. Asarokion took out the garlic and rubbed it in the vampire’s face. Victor scurried away behind his coffin. The boy stood up. He took out his sword and prepared to fight the vampire. Count Draynor peeked over at Asarokion. He jumped out at him but Asarokion fought. The vampire slashed with his nails and Asarokion used his sword. After several minutes of fighting, the vampire had taken little damage. Asarokion knew that this sword wasn’t working. Then he remembered something, something his father hated: stakes. If a vampire was stabbed with a wooden stake, it would die. Luckily, Asarokion had a stake with him. Last week, he found Sealio sneaking up behind Count with the stake. He took it from him. Asarokion took it out stabbed the vampire. Victor fell to the ground hissing. He turned to dust and died. Jinny and Paige Word Count- 791 Queen Jinny and Princess Paige were walking in the Falador Garden. Paige remembers the day she got married here. It was the greatest day of her life. Her mother was very proud of her. Jinny bent down to smell the flowers. All of a sudden, the dirt collapses beneath her and both ladies fall 10 feet down. They end up in a hidden underground lair. Neither lady had known about these tunnels until now. In fact, no one in the kingdom knew about this place. The ladies stood up and wiped the dirt off of them. Luckily, all they had were a few minor cuts and bruises. Paige screams up for help, but no one is around to hear her cries. Then she remembered that almost everyone had gone to Varrock for the Zorak Day festival. It was General Zorak’s birthday and King Count was throwing him a huge party. Sealio planned to give Zorak a black demon as a joke. Jinny and Paige decide to explore the tunnels in hopes of finding an exit. It was pitch black and they couldn’t see. Luckily there was a torch and tinderbox nearby. They lit the torch and walked down the tunnels. Paige was scared but her mother comforted her. They came to a large chamber room. There were holes in the ground. They had no idea what could have made them. They hear a scratching noise behind a wall. It breaks and a giant beast crawls out. Paige screams. Jinny says that it is a giant mole. A few months ago, wizards were testing a growth potion in the Falador Garden. They were trying to make plants grow bigger. A young mole must have accidently gotten into it and drank some. The ladies backed away slowly from the mole. It looked and sounded angry at them. The mole crawled closer to them. Paige was in shock and screaming for help. All she wanted was her husband to come save her. Jinny hissed at the mole hoping it would go away. That only made the mole angrier. It slashed at them but they dodged. Jinny went into attack mode. She was an angry mother defending her child. She jumped on top of it and rode it around. Jinny made it go away from Paige so she could escape. Paige ran down a tunnel screaming. The mole dug a hole and Jinny fell off. The queen ran towards Paige. She caught her and hugged her. The mole came up from the floor. It was following them. Paige screamed again and tried to run, but the mole grabbed her. Jinny jumped on the beast and bit it. The bite had little effect and the mole just shook Jinny off. Paige was crying hard now. No one could hear her screams. Jinny slashed at the mole, but it didn’t harm her. Jinny told Paige to calm down and to think about Sealio. She thought of her husband and calmed down some. Then she remembered the moves that he taught her. Paige used strength to break free from the mole’s grasp. She was surprised she could fight. Next, she did a double punch on the mole’s eyes. The mole was blinded and could not see. Paige took this advantage to do a double kick attack. She jumped up and kicked the mole twice in the face. The mole began to cry. It dug a hole and went away from them, never to be seen again. Paige and Jinny were relieved. They continued to walk for several minutes. They found another hole in the roof. A guard was walking by the hole and heard their screams for help. He went to get help and the ladies were freed. A nurse was there to examine them, but they refused. They were tough women now. A carriage was brought there to bring them to Varrock, but they refused that too. The ladies decided to run through the fields. After defeating the giant mole, they felt as if they could take on the world. They arrived in Varrock and ran around shouting with joy. Count, Zorak, Riften, Asarokion, Gorlock, and many others wondered what they were doing. They told everyone what happened at the mole lair. The ladies had never felt so strong and free before. Sealio came walking into town with a black demon behind him. Zorak laughed at this and asked the ladies to take care of it. Jinny and Paige stared at the demon in fear. They realized that the mole was nothing compared to the monsters that the men fought almost every day. Everyone laughed as the women stopped acting all brave and sat down. They decided to let the men do the fighting from now on. Category:Seal's Stories